


Be More Chill Oneshots

by Toasted_Noodles



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Bi Jeremy, Dorks, Fluff, Gay Michael, I wrote this like a year ago what, Jeremy is a good boyf, Lots of cuddles, Multi, Oneshot, Sleepovers, Trans Michael, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasted_Noodles/pseuds/Toasted_Noodles
Summary: Discontinued :( I don’t enjoy writing these anymore





	1. Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old bad fic so im sorry if you don’t like it.

Michael watched as Jeremy furiously fought back zombies. It was adorable, his little grunts of frustration, the way his tongue stuck out because he was concentrating so hard. The freckled boy giggled. Jeremy paused the game and turned around, snuggling into Michael's chest. "What are you laughing at bro?" Michael grinned. "You were sticking your tongue out." "Oh." The controller was dropped from their shared beanbag. The other beanbag, a red one that was supposed to belong to Michael, was on the other side of the room. Since the boy insisted on being so close to Jeremy they never really used it. Jeremy yawned, it was sort of like a kitten yawning, and that made Michael smile even wider. He placed a kiss on the taller boy's head, wrapping his warm, soft arms around his waist. Jeremy blushed slightly, kissing Michaels jawbone because he didn't want to sit up. "Well you're feisty." Michael chuckled. "Wah? N-no that's not what I meant by that I just- I-I- ugh!" The brunette pouted. Michael pushed Jeremy up onto his lap and kissed along his neck, holding back laughter when his boyfriend yelped. "Micah- dude that's like, so gay." Jeremy giggled and pushed the nerd away. "Dude you literally are gay." Michael mumbled, going back to Jeremy's neck. "So are you." Jeremy tangled his hand in Michael's black hair. "Shut up and let me kiss you." Jeremy did as he was told for a little while, before sighing. "You're such a nerd, you know that right?" Michael kissed Jeremy's lips. It was a sweet little kiss, it wasn't long or anything, but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Michael's tanned hands held the taller boy's paler ones, nuzzling his nose. "No homo though bro-" He mumbled, moving his hands. "MICAH!" Jeremy squealed as Michael's soft hands reached up his shirt. His usually white face had gone bright pink. "You can't say no homo when you're literally doing that!" He guided Michael's warm fingers back to where they were and relaxed more. "Yes I can, I just did." Michael chuckled. "Nerd." Jeremy pouted again, obviously holding back laughter. "Takes one to know one." The dark eyed boy pulled off Jeremy's shirt gently. Jeremy himself, was just watching his boyfriend expose his tiny muscles and electrocution scars. Once the shirt was off, Jeremy gave Michael a look. "Can I?" Michael sighed. "Be slow." Jeremy hummed and slowly pulled up Michael's hoodie, freckle by freckle becoming visible and being beautiful as ever. "Thank you." Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy as his hoodie was thrown to the floor. Jeremy noticed Michael's binder and squinted. "Did you bring any sports bras?" He asked, trailing his finger along tan hips. "Yes, I thought you'd mention it." He shrugged. "It's just you've already been binding all day and it's not healthy." Michael looked through his bag, pulling out a red sports bra. "I'm not looking." Jeremy reassured him, his back turned to Michael. Michael wriggled out of his binder, before pulling his sports bra on instead. "I'm done." Jeremy turned around and lead him back to the beanbag, kissing his forehead. "That's better." Knowing that Michael would get dysphoric if he wasn't careful, Jeremy didn't place his hands on his chest. He carefully put them on Michael's hips. Michael nodded at Jeremy, showing him that he appreciated how careful he was. "Micah?" Jeremy mumbled, snuggling against his boyfriend. "Yeah?" Michael wrapped his arms around him. "I love you." Jeremy said, looking up. "I love you too." Michael sighed. "Even if you are a geek-" "M-MICAH!" Jeremy shook his head slowly, trying not to laugh. "YOU'RE the one who decided we absolutely MUST get pac man tattoos, because 'it'll look so cool Jer!'" Jeremy started giggling, playfully shoving Michael. "I mean they do look pretty rad." Michael shrugged. "Dear god never say that word again." The brunette grinned. "Wait- what word? Rad?" Michael asked, clearly confused. "Yes that one. It's so old, where did you even pick that up from?" Michael was grinning too now. "The web, it seems pretty gnarly to me, helps me look swag." He cringed at himself but was still giggling. "MICHAEL NO." Jeremy gave a fake offended look before sitting up and kissing Michael's nose. "Stop avoiding it. Solution is, you're a geek." That made the darker haired boy shrug. "So are you." 

The rest of their sleepover was spent in a similar way, a mess of lazy kisses, video games, and eating junk. They both came to school the next day with huge smiles on their faces and about a million inside jokes, and of course everyone noticed.

Michael threw his backpack onto his shoulder, a faded scribble just about saying 'Boyf', watching as Jeremy did the same, his bag having 'Riends' written across it. "Ready?" Jeremy asked, lacing his fingers with Michael's. "Yep." The shorter boy grinned, and they both walked out of the school, going past trees and flowers, before making their way home.


	2. Meteor Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Any specific reason that we’re sitting here in the middle of a forest at almost midnight?” Michael teased, joining Jeremy.  
> “Wait and you’ll see.”  
> Michael shuffled closer against his side, resting his head against his chest.  
> Suddenly, a small bright object flew across the sky, and before he could even react, hundreds of them followed.  
> “Like it?”  
> Michael just stared up in awe, his eyes lit up. “I love it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get something of at least acceptable quality out quickly ^^;

The forest was dark and filled with tall oak trees, the floor mostly hardened dirt apart from a few stray patches of grass. The little clearing Michael was currently standing in was nice and quiet, flowers growing in small bunches. It was strangely beautiful, especially under the moonlight. He shivered and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets with an anxious sigh. Jeremy did ask to meet here. Leaning against a thick tree, he pulled out his phone. He should’ve known his friend wouldn’t turn up. It was probably just a prank. There was no way on Earth Jeremy would want to date him, especially after the squip incident. But just as he was about to leave, a tall brunette appeared between the trees.  
“Jer?”  
The boy grinned, running over and giving Michael a tight hug. “Micah! You actually showed up!”  
“Well yeah, you’re the one that was late.” The shorter one smiled back, snuggling into Jeremy’s shoulder.  
“Sorry man, I thought play rehearsal would be over sooner.” He set the blanket that was under his arm on the floor, spreading it out and laying on it.  
“Any specific reason that we’re sitting here in the middle of a forest at almost midnight?” Michael teased, joining Jeremy.  
“Wait and you’ll see.”  
Michael shuffled closer against his side, resting his head against his chest.  
Suddenly, a small bright object flew across the sky, and before he could even react, hundreds of them followed.  
“Like it?”  
Michael just stared up in awe, his eyes lit up. “I love it!”  
“I know you like space and all that crap... and uh, there was a meteor shower tonight so-“ Jeremy was cut off by Michael pulling his face closer, kissing him. He was shocked at first, but soon leaned into the kiss, placing a hand on Michael’s soft cheek. When they pulled away for breath, both of their faces were bright red.  
“S-Sorry... I should’ve asked if I could-” Michael stuttered.  
Jeremy shook his head. “No it’s fine! I-I mean... I like you so...”  
“...Wait seriously?”  
“Well duh, I asked you on a date.” The pale boy giggled and stared back up at the sky. “Quick, watch the meteors. They’re too beautiful to miss!”  
“There’s something more beautiful beside me that I don’t want to miss.” Michael sat up, blushing.  
“God that was so cheesy I can smell it.” Jeremy joined him, leaning a little closer.  
They got closer and closer until eventually their lips locked again. This time the kiss was shorter, but it was still amazing.  
“I love you.” Michael mumbled, still a little embarrassed.  
“Well that’s good because I love you too.” Jeremy wrapped an arm around his waist, and they both stared up to watch the last meteors fall.


End file.
